


Batfam Valentine's Challenge

by Jellzu



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Young Tim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellzu/pseuds/Jellzu
Summary: Just some art, take a glance.





	1. Chapter 1

[Young Tim and softie Red Hood](https://jellzudoesart.tumblr.com/post/182828252245/batfam-valentines-weekend-challenge-day-one-time)

 

 

Jason was never one to pass on an opportunity, especially when it was so conveniently thrown into his face. He's never seen any version of Tim so giddy and red whole he talk about Jason in his Robin days, and he sure as hell was going to take out those old photo albums to tease his boyfriend when he had the chance.


	2. Day Two: Free Day

[ Happy couple](https://jellzudoesart.tumblr.com/post/182851145449/batfam-valentines-weekend-challenge-day-two-free)

 

Dinah and Babs just need downtime together honestly.


End file.
